The University of North Carolina Molecular and Cellular Biophysics Training Program (PMCB) is an interdisciplinary graduate training program with three essential aims: 1. to attract talented post-graduate students to apply the methods and concepts of the quantitative and mathematical sciences to problems in biology. 2. to provide a flexible vehicle for training this diverse group of graduate students who share with our biophysics faculty a commitment to developing molecular level descriptions of complex biological systems and processes. 3. to foster interactions and enhance the training and research environment within this diverse group of faculty and students. The PMCB continues to excel in meeting all three Aims, and most recently has expanded its focus to establish with the Biophysical Society a Summer Course in Biophysics designed to attract talented minority undergraduate students to the field as well. Significant changes in the organization of science graduate programs at UNC have necessitated changes in our Program as well and have led to plans for a PhD degree program in biophysics at UNC. This application is for continued funding of our successful training efforts and in support our efforts to move forward in these new areas.